


Bandom Big Bang podfic covers

by aethel



Series: Bandom Big Bang contributions [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2016, Gen, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: 3 podfic covers for ande's podfic of "and me here on the ground" by ktc





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] and me here on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043196) by [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Ande). 



> Bandom Big Bang 2016 complement fanwork


End file.
